Yuna Naimah
Angel Lovel, or Ysabel Reichardt, was born to Ifalna Beaumia and Leal Reichardt. She has one blue eye and one green as a sign of both her Cetra abilities and her tainted humanity; Angel became a Summoner at the age of 17 wishing to finally prove her existence had some importance. Personality Angel is a pretty happy young woman, she appears very cheerful and enjoys making the people around her laugh and smile. Angel is an intensely loyal and caring young woman; though her empathy is a strength it does sometimes cause her problems for trying to take the weight of the world on her shoulders. When around new people Angel is very shy and reserved, she only trusts her true thoughts and feelings to a few individuals and shows the rest what they'd rather see. Angel does often keep some of her true thoughts and feels inside still however, she is very insecure and hides behind jokes most of the time to hide how she's truly feeling; she tries to put others needs before her own and will immensely scold herself if she does something which she believes to be selfish or wrong. She's a very moral person and can at times be very naive, Angel likes to see the good in people even if she's sure it doesn't exist, although, if you break her trust you are almost certain never to get it back. History After Angel's conception Ifalna tried many methods of trying to end the pregnancy; she didn't want to have Leal's child and thought the combination of their two genes would result in some terrible being. Angel was eventually born in Kalm Town in Gaia while her mother and father were still in hiding from ShinRa, after her birth ShinRa caught onto them; Leal and Ifalna split up, Leal taking Angel and Ifalna taking Aerith; the plan was to meet up later but Ifalna never had the intention of finding Leal again. Leal oringally adored his daughter, he had plans to teach her everything he knew and would teach her to be strong, but after her found out about Ifalna's death he blamed Angel. He said that if Angel had never been born Ifalna would still be alive. Disgusted with his daughter and with a growing madness be abandoned a new born Angel at Bevelle Temple. For the first few years of her life Angel still had the name her father had given her, Ysabel Reichardt; she kept this name until she was about 4 when Angel asked Baralai Lennox what her father was like and he told her the stories he had heard; even at a young age Angel wanted nothing to do with her father. From nicknames Baralai had given her she came up with the name 'Angel Lovel', though her father would still call her Ysabel and for a few years Baralai would still call her 'Bells'. Growing up was a pretty miserable time for Angel, until she was 5 Baralai was her only friend; he would protect her and made Angel feel safe but after only 5 years with him he left to join the Crimson Squad. While Baralai was out one day when Angel was 4/5 Vaan attempted to rape her, when she refused him he stabbed her in the left thigh and told Monk Constantine she had attempted to seduce him instead. Angel treated the wound on her leg herself until it became infected and she was taken to hospital. For about 9 years Angel was sexually abused by Monk Constantine who was slowly growing more and more obssessed with her; for a long time Angel had a strong fear of anyone touching her at all, during the beginning of her relationship with Baralai she would get scared quite often when they became close; never telling him why she would have to sit down later and tell herself Baralai would never hurt her like that. When Monk Constantine disapeared when Angel was 14 she was silently relieved but publically reacted very little to the news of his dispearance. From a very young age Angel had become interested in herbology and White Magic, she would spend hours alone in the forests practicing new potions and spells, this was how she would meet Genesis Rhapsodos when she was 11. Genesis was drawn to Angel because he could see from her eyes she had been abused too and he wanted to help her. Genesis and Angel spent quite a lot of time together for a few weeks before he disapeared too (though unbeknownst to Angel he would watch over her from afar), Angel thought she had made him up completely so when she meets him again at age 17 she's quite nervous and guarded about her feelings towards him. At age 15 Angel becomes a nurse for Bevelle; she doesn't stay working here long however because she gets greatily affected by the tragadies she sees and how much death surrounds her. One day however, Angel treats a man she once knew, Baralai Lennox, after little convincing and bonding time Baralai confronts Monk Balstair to let Angel go with him to Djose. Angel stays there with Baralai for about half a year, where she meets Gippal Rolling, before finally returning to Bevelle Temple to finish her training as a Summoner. Pilgrimage Post-Pilgrimage Aeon Transformation Relationships YRT Rikku and Tifa are Angel's best friends, Angel believes that they both saved her from her old life and she dearly cherishes everything about them. Angel will do anything for Rikku and Tifa Baralai Lennox Gippal Rolling Genesis Rhapsodos Sephiroth Cresent Tidus Woods Ifalna Beaumia Leal Reichardt Monks Children Aerith Gainsborough Category:Characters